Starting Over
by ArdensLux
Summary: "Suddenly there was an explosion at the far end of the building and the building started to come down like a wave. The next thing I know the kid in red and yellow picked me up and sped off to safety. " Annora was really thankful Kid Flash saved her, but now she knows he is just an annoying pain in the ass. sorry for the sucky summary. I will review yours if you review mine OC
1. Chapter 1

This is an OC story

.:.:.

Ok here is a little back-story about me for you.

I was arrested for a crime when I was thirteen and sentenced for two years in juvy. I was supposed to be sent to a juvenile hall in New York State, but some how I wound up at Gisci, a facility that does research on people with powers. This place is filled with people like me. People who have 'powers', but were shunned for their gifts. We are society's rejects. This doesn't mean our powers are lame or stupid, just that we were never given the opportunity to be better.

They just pull people like me away from our lives, for one reason or another, and take us to this prison. They make us write or call our family and friends basically telling them we are starting a new life(or something along those lines) and that they shouldn't bother looking for us. No one comes for looking for us, and if they did they won't find us. The doctors at prison will threat to harm our loved ones if we don't obey. They torture us, experiment on us and most importantly they trained us. It is hell on earth. It is a well kept secret. Or at least it was.

I first came to Gisci when I was thirteen. I had the power of invisibility and accelerated healing. The doctors decided that I was a perfect candidate for one of their experiments. They wanted to know if they could give someone who already had a superpower another one. After a year of experimentation I became living proof that it was possible.

They have trained us as an army. Some of us who showed potential were trained to basically be super humans. They are taught combat, stealth and how to use their powers. I am one of those people.

They would send me on missions. Mostly undercover, but some were a bit more intense. No one ever tried to run away on a mission. There would be huge consequences if we did. My dream is too escape, and I think that day has finally come.

Escape

Dr. Torva was pacing in the lab.

Some people have come to free us inmates and they were on their way to the lab as we speak. I just stood there, in my prison tee and slacks, waiting for a command like a good solider.

"You know all of the other inmates are long gone by now, on their way to another location. You are the last one, 23." He said. "You see I must leave you behind, I can't keep you against your will any longer."

I was surprised by what he said, but it could be a trick so I was cautious.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" He never answered me, just kept pacing.

"I have to do it. I must ruin all my work." He kept muttering to himself. He put his key in a slot on the wall and was about to press a button when he stopped to pull something out of is lab coat. It was a gun.

With his quick reflexes he pointed his gun at me and shot, before I had time to react.

I screamed out in pain and fell onto my knees as blood gushed from the hole that barely missed my heart. Just then the lab doors were knocked down.

In walked a group of teenagers dressed up like heroes. Some of them looked familiar probably saw them on T.V.

"Well look who it is. The sidekicks. Really I was hoping for something a bit more… exciting." Dr. Torva said. I quickly got to my feet, ignoring the pain.

The group's leader stepped forward. "Dr. Torva, you are clearly out numbered. Give up now."

He turned his attention back to the button.

"Hey! Don't move!" The archer girl aimed towards the doctor.

"23." I turned and looked at him as he called my ID. "Your father is dead. I cannot threat to keep you anymore." He pressed the button and an alarm sounded. This place was going to self-destruct.

"So that is why you are going to die along with the… junior heroes." Dr. Torva gave one last evil before disappearing with a puff of smoke. I had less than a minute to get out.

"Shit." I muttered to myself.

The death of my father shocked me. I loved him dearly, but I couldn't afford to get hung up on his loss. Not now.

"M'gann get the bioship, Robin and Superboy find a way to get us to the ship. Everyone else grab as much research as you can." I heard the leader of the team shouting orders to the group.

I was trying desperately to find something on the control panel that would stop the self destruct, but all the controls were in lockdown mode.

"Damn it!" I screamed and kicked the control panel. "Come on!"

There was a bang behind me. The team had blown a hole in the wall to escape.

Suddenly there was an explosion at the far end of the building and the building started to come down like a wave. The next thing I know the kid in red and yellow picked me up and sped off through the hole in the wall. Their ship was waiting. He didn't stop till we were in the ship.

"Thanks." I said as he put me down.

"No problem." The guy said. "I'm Kid Flash by the way."

At that moment the ship lurched forward. I grabbed onto the wall in order to stop myself from falling backwards. Looking up I saw the team sitting in seats, most of them were turned back looking at me. They seemed to have taken notice in my wound.

"Did you get shot?" asked the archer a little shocked.

"Yes." I replied. " but I don't think it hit anything fatal."

I moved towards the open seat next to her. As soon as I sat down these belts came out of the seat and strapped me to the chair. I started to pull on the straps, testing them.

"Do you want someone to look at it?" she asked.

"I don't think there is much we can do about it right now."

"You have accelerated healing, right?" asked the kid who I think is Robin.

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"He said you name was 23, so that must mean you are Annora Karev."

"Yes, but-" I started rather confused.

"I'm Robin by the way. And that is and that is Artemis, Superboy, you met Kid Flash, and that is Miss Martian."

"And I am Aqua Lad." Said the one I am assuming is the team leader.

"Nice to meet you all. But I'm still confused. How do you know about me?"

You have been causing quite a bit of trouble for the Justice League." remarked Aqua Lad.

"Yes, I guess I have. Sorry it is not like I had a choice."

"We understand. Anyway, while people were investigating your crimes we identified who you were and what Gisci was really up to."

"So are you saying that you went through all of this to get me?"

"And anyone else who we could save, or at least some files." Kid Flash said. "But it didn't go too smoothly."

"Someone must have tipped them off." said Robin

"Anyway after we figured out your identity we informed your father." continued Aqua Lad.

"Do you know how he passed?" I asked in a low voice. His death is the reason I am free, I could feel the guilt building up in me. How could I be happy for my freedom when it came at the cost of my father?

"He didn't die. The Justice League is keeping him safe."

"What?" It wasn't really a question, just a statement of surprise.

"Yea kind of like a witness protection program thing." Kid Flash chimed in.

I still couldn't believe it. My father is alive.

"That must be a great relief!" Miss Martian said happily.

"Yea, it is." I replied, still a little dazed from the news.

There was an awkward silence that probably lasted like two minutes before I spoke again.

"So are you gonna drop me off somewhere or what?"

"Actually there are some people who want to talk to you." Aqua Lad said. "Also you might want to see one of our doctors."

"Alright." I sank back into my seat and just starred out the window. I had no idea what was going to happen to me next. But I didn't really care. I'm out of that hellhole and that's all that really matters.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Like I have stated before this is more for me so I can practice my writing skills, but I REALLY NEED REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD if you want me to continue, because I'm going to stop this story and move on to something else because I really need the feedback.

PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS if you don't understand something I wrote.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

You're On

We finally got to wherever the hell we were. Some kind of hanger in a mountain. When I got off the ship there was a group of people waiting for us, more specifically me. I recognized most of them, they were members of the Justice LeagueI recognized Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado, but the other women looked like a businesswoman.

"Did you get the research?" Batman asked the team when they came closer.

"We got what we could, Dr. Torva destroyed a lot." Kaldur said handing Batman a bunch of files and a flash drive.

"Alright I am going to talk to all of you about how this last mission went." Batman turned his attention towards me. "Black Canary can take you to our infirmary so you can get that wound examined."

"I don't need to be examined. I'm going to be perfectly fine."

Black Canary put her hand on my shoulder and started to lead me out of the hanger.

"It's just to be safe."

As we made our way to the medical bay the businesswoman followed us. She was a rather short woman with short black hair. She was wearing a black suit with a black skirt and a matching black brief case. Just by the way she walked you could tell she was full of confidence and determination.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Susan Chen. I work for the League

"Mhmm. So what do you do?"

"I am here to sort out your issue and make sure you have the proper documents."

"So I am I going to be under the protection of the League like my father."

"Yes in a way, but you won't be able to live with your father. We don't want anyone to connect the dots and figure things out."

I stopped walking and turned to face her. We were right outside the med bay.

"So where am I going to live?"

"We will worry about that later after you see a doctor." Black Canary said pulling toward the infirmary.

"I'm going to go make sure everything is in order." said Chen.

Black Canary and I walked into the med bay. It was a white room with to hospital beds. There was a cabinet full of supplies on the wall opposite the beds. In the back of the room there was a little hallway that probably led to an X-ray room or a supply cabinet.

I sat down on the edge of one of the beds and looked around.

Susan walked back over to us with her phone in hand.

"Okay, it should be all good. I'm going to go back to D.C. and pick up some forms. I should be back in an hour." Before I could get a response out she strode away from us and out of the infirmary.

Just as Susan exited, a guy in a white lab coat, who I assumed was the doctor, walked in.

"Hi. You must be the inmate from Gisci. I am Dr. Sana, nice to meet you." This guy was way more up beat than the serious Susan Chen.

"Alright. Lets get this over with." I said with a groan.

.:.:.

The check was quick.

"Alright. I think we are done." Dr. Sana was taking more notes on his clipboard. "You should be fine."

"Thanks." I said hopping done from the bed I was on.

He handed the papers he was taking notes on to Black Canary. She took the papers and started to lead the way out of the infirmary.

We went to another room were Batman and Susan were in a deep conversation.

"Okay so we are going to give you a new identity. You cannot return to your previous life. That means you cannot go home and you cannot see friends" She looked through the stack and handed me the paper she was looking for. "Your new legal name is Audrey Becks. Sign here."

"Audrey? Really? That sounds like an old person's name."

"Just sign the damn paper."

The paper and pen were then thrust into my hands. I clicked the pen and started to sign my new name.

"I transferred your money from your bank account to a new one under your name."

"So where am I going to live?" I thought about this in prison. I can't live on my own because I'm only sixteen.

I wanted to go home. My father was a pilot in the air force, but retired to raise me. So he bought this small runway, which he opened up to small planes. There was also a hanger and house on the property which is where we lived. And I loved living there.

"We have come up with two options." Susan started. "We can put you in foster care and can live a somewhat normal life or-"

"You can train with us." Batman finished for her.

"And what? Be apart of your team?"

"If you can prove yourself. We don't know much about you and you haven't gained our trust yet."

I thought for a second.

"Would I still be in foster care?" Not that I really minded. In comparison to the living situation of these past few years, this would be nothing.

"If we can arrange something better then no, but until then you would be in foster care."

Here was my chance. A chance to be something great and make up for everything wrong I have done.

"Fine I will train with you guys."

"If you prove yourself you can join this team."

"Okay." I knew they wouldn't let a criminal join their ranks just like that.

"We are giving you the weekend to get stuff together before I turn in your paper work. I took two-hundred dollars from your savings so you could by new cloths and other essentials." Susan took and envelope out of he briefcase and handed it over to me.

Black Canary got up and moved towards the door.

"Come here everyday after school to train." She opened the door and motioned for me to follow.

She led me through the cave once again, until we got to what looked like the kitchen. The team was sitting around counters. They had changed into street cloths

"So does that mean you're on the team." Superboy asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but Black Canary answered for me.

"Just training for now. She is going to stay here for the weekend, until things get sorted out. "She turned to the green girl. "M'gann and Artemis. Can you take her to a store to get some cloths?"

"I actually have to go home. My mom is expecting me." Artemis said

"I will go with M'gann!" Kid Flash practically jumped at the opportunity.

"Okay it's settled, be back in two hours." And with that Black Canary left the room, leaving me all alone with the group of super teens.

"So does anyone have a hoodie I can borrow, I don't think walking into a store with a Gisci jail shirt on is very discreet."

They kind of just looked at each other, seeing who would offer up a hoodie to this stranger. After a few seconds Artemis stepped forward.

"I have one. I'll be back in a second." And with that she left the room. M'gann and Kid Flash stuck around but everyone else slowing dispersed.

She returned with a black hoodie and tossed it to me.

"Thanks." I slipped it over my head.

"Ready to go?" M'gann said cheerily.

"Sure lets go."

.:.:.

Shopping was actually pretty fun. I got a bunch of stuff, mostly clothing. Afterwards we stopped for pizza.

Wally (they both told me their names), ate so much.

"Oh my gosh that's disgusting!" I told him as he stuffed his five pizza in his mouth.

"Look who's talking! How many have you had? Like ten?" He said with his mouth full of pizza.

"Eight actually. But I did it without eating like an animal." I looked him in the eyes "And I finished before you."

"Are you implying that I'm slowing?"

"No. I'm saying you _are_ slow."

M'gann had this worried look on her face.

"Annora-" Wally cut her off.

"Eating contest. Now."

"I have no more money."

"Uh-huh."

"Look why don't we settle this like civilized people."

"What do you mean?" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Tomorrow during training. You. Me. One on one."

"You're on." He said with a smirk on his face.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. But I do own Annora Karev.

It was pretty late when I got back last night and I was pretty tired. The last thing I remember was my head hitting the pillow. It felt like I slept for days but in reality it was just nine hours.

Someone had come into my room and started shaking my shoulders.

"Annora. It's ten o'clock. You should get up. Training is at eleven." The voice sounded like M'gann.

I opened my eyes a little.

"What day is it?" I said in a very tired voice.

"Saturday."

"Ugh." I groaned as I sat up. "Okay I'm up."

M'gann stated to walk towards the door.

"I'm going to make eggs, do you wants some?"

"Sure." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Eggs sound fantastic."

M'gann's face lit up as I said this.

"Okay! I will be sure to make you some!"

As she closed the door I got out bed. I made my way to the chest of drawers. Last night I just wanted to shove the cloths in the drawers, but M'gann said they would wrinkle so she helped me fold them and put them away. I pulled on the first drawer and grabbed some black sweat pants and a white tank top. I moved on to the second drawer and grabbed some undergarments.

After changing I sat down at my desk and started to apply makeup. I wore makeup at Gisci. Ms. Dea was a 'teacher' who taught us inmates 'Art', which included instrument playing, photography, and other hobby like stuff. She also taught us 'etiquette', which was things like how to put on make up, how to act in certain social situations, and anything else that could help us on a mission.

Sometimes on mission we had to go undercover which is why we took these classes. They prepared us for the outside world. So if we were at a ball, or sitting in a coffee shop, or any other kid of simple undercover mission, we wouldn't look like a fish out of water.

So, that's where the make up came in. It was part of my daily schedule. On a normal day where I would just been training, such as today, I would just put on some cover up and a little bit of eye liner and lip gloss.

"Eggs are done!" I heard M'gann shout from the kitchen. I set down thee liner and quickly applied some lip gloss. I grabbed a gray sleeveless hoodie on the way out.

Finding the kitchen wasn't too hard . I just followed the smell of eggs.

"Sorry!" M'gann said handing me a plate with some scrambled eggs on them. "They got a little overdone."

"I'm sure they will taste fine." I said sitting at the counter.

"So, where is everyone else?" I asked as I shoved a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

"At home. Superboy and I are the only ones who live here all the time."

"Oh."

I started to think of my home as I ate my breakfast. I wanted to go there desperately. There were a few things that I wanted to grab.

"So are you ready for training?" Wally said scaring me in the process.

Wally startled me so much I nearly choked on the eggs in my mouth.

"Jesus Christ. Don't do that to me this early in the morning." I said giving him an evil glare as he casually leaned on the counter.

"What still not awake? Our match will be over very quickly." He said in a very cocky tone.

"You are so full of yourself."

It looked like the team was all here now. Slowly we made our way to wherever it is we were going to train.

"Do you want to make this more interesting?" Wally prompted as we walked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Whoever wins gets twenty bucks."

"I don't have Twenty bucks."

"Hmmm. How about a favor, kind of like an IOU."

I though about it for a second. "Deal."

"Wally you really are an idiot. You don't even know what she is capable of." Artemis had caught up with us.

"Please Artemis. I think I can handle this."

"Your funeral."

I turned toward Artemis.

"So... you must be real good at archery." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yea, I'm pretty good."

"I do a little bit of archery, but I am no where near as good as you I'm guessing."

"I could give you a few pointers sometime if you like."

"That would be awesome!"

I wanted to talk to Artemis some more, she seems pretty cool, but training was about to start.

"Ok," Black Canary started. We are going to work on hand to hand combat again today. Partner up with someone and get started."

We all were taking turns fighting our partners, while everyone else either watched or quietly chatted. I was finally up. This was my chance to show them what I got.

Wally and I faced each other and got into a fighting stance.

"You ready for this." He said in a cocky manner.

"Let's do this."

Wally used his speed to hit me very quickly. One blow nailed me in the stomach. I quickly dropped to the ground and kicked him off his feet. He didn't fall completely, but was on his hands and knees. Before he got I up I used my invisibility to disappear.

"What the-" he started.

"I guess someone didn't read my file completely."

He followed my voice. As he went to punch me, I moved to the side and punched him square in the face. He stumbled back but before I had time to move he started running around me in circles. I had no where to go. His circles where getting smaller, then once the circles go so small that I couldn't move he stopped and tackled me to the ground. I lost my concentration and became visible again.

"I win." He said in a sing song voice.

"Get. Off." I said angrily. I don't like losing, especially to someone so cocky.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I was at the counter in the kitchen, drinking water, still anger. Artemis was with me, trying to get me to cheer up.

"… Hey how about we do some archery!" She suggested

"That sounds nice."

I got up and we headed toward wherever it was she kept her archery stuff, then headed outside to shot some trees.

"Not bad." She said after I nailed a target.

"Well it was with your help that helped me make it."

"So where did you learn archery."

"When I was trained at the prison."

"Did you learn all you know there?"

"No, my dad was in the military, he did some spy like stuff I guess. I learned a lot from him, but even more at Gisci."

"That place is horrible, I'm surprised you are not more traumatized or something."

"Some people went insane, but I knew I had to keep my marbles if I wanted to survive. I guess I am traumatized in a way." I paused "I just learned not to show it."

"Ok, but how are you now?"

"Fine, I guess. But I have only been in the real world for like a day."

"True." She said checking the on her phone. "Well I don't know about you, but it is getting a little late and I should be going soon."

"Ok let's head back."

We started to make our way to the entrance.

"I hope you get on the team, you're pretty cool."

I laughed a little. "Thanks I do too."

When we got inside Batman was waiting and everyone was suited up.

"We have a mission." Kaldur said.

"I guess I should let you guys work." I said and headed toward my room. I wasa little said I didn't get to go with.

While they were all out saving the world, I was left all alone with nothing but my thoughts. As I was trying to sleep I couldn't help but think of the last time I was this alone. It was my first night at Gisci, when they started the experimenting. I was in so much pain I lost my voice because I literally screamed all night just wanting to die.

My dreams were clouded with that first night. I woke up screaming, probably out of fear that I was going to go through the experience again. Thankfully they were still on the mission, so no one was awakened by my screams. I laid back down and tried to concentrate on not being so alone.


End file.
